criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glock 26
The Glock 26 is a subcompact, semiautomatic pistol (handgun) chambered for the 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge. Glock 26baby.jpg|Glock 26 History The Glock 26 was manufactured by GLOCK in 1995 as an even more compact (or "subcompact") version of the original Glock 17. It was designed primarily for concealed carry, and mainly sold in the civilian market. Its standing as one of the smallest Glock pistols to date led to it being nicknamed "Baby Glock". Specifications *''Cartridge'': 9mm Parabellum *''Feed System'': Safe Action *''Weight'': 19.75 oz. (560 g.) *''Length'': 6.29 in. (160 mm.) *''Capacity'': **10 rounds **12-33 rounds **100 rounds On Criminal Minds Non-Criminal The following non-criminal characters use/used Glock 26s. *Season One **Aaron Hotchner - He first used the Glock 26 in "L.D.S.K.". **Spencer Reid - Hotchner showed Reid how to use the Glock 26 in the same episode, and uses it to kill the episode's unsub. *Season Two **Jennifer Jareau - JJ began using the Glock 26 in "The Last Word". *Season Three **Penelope Garcia - Garcia had a Glock 26 to protect her from Jason Clark Battle in "Penelope". **Emily Prentiss - Prentiss used the Glock 26 in "In Name and Blood". Gallery Real World Glock 26 magazine.jpg Glock 26 4.jpg Light Glock 26.jpg|Glock 26 with light attachment. 26 case.jpg|A Glock 26 in a case. Glock 17 19 26.jpg|A Glock 26 (bottom) with a Glock 17 (top) and Glock 19 (middle). Green Glock 26.jpg|A green Glock 26. Glock 26 Light.jpg|A Glock 26 with a light attachment. Le Glock 26.jpg|A Glock 26 with French writing on it. 26 Commander.jpg|Commander variant Gen 1 Glock 26.jpg|1st Generation Gen 2 Glock 26.png|2nd Generation Glock 26 3rd gen.jpg|3rd Generation Glock 26 3.jpg|Glock 26 Glock 26 mags.jpg|A Glock 26 with three magazines. Glock 26 2.jpg|Glock 26 Twin Glock 26.jpg|Two Glock 26s. Glock_26_Hand.jpg|A Glock 26 being held Glock 26 Extended.jpg|A Glock 26 with an extended magazine 4 Gen3 26.jpg|four 3rd Generation Glock 26s Gen 4 Glock 26.jpg|4th Generation Glock 26 Glock 26 Gen4.jpg Gen4 26.png Gen4 Glock 26 magazines.jpg G26 Subcompact.jpg|A 5th Generation subcompact model. On Criminal Minds Reid_With_Hotch's_Gun.jpg|Reid using Hotch's Glock 26 in "L.D.S.K.". Big Game Glock.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "The Big Game". JJ_Gun.jpg|JJ wielding the Glock 26 in "No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank" Prentiss_With_Morgan's_Gun.jpg|Prentiss wielding Morgan's Glock 26 in "In Name and Blood" Penelope G26.jpg|Garcia with a Glock 26 in "Penelope". 600px-CMS3E09 05.jpg|Another shot of Garcia holding the Glock 26. JJ_Gun_2.jpg|JJ wielding the Glock 26 in "Penelope" JJ vs Hollow Man.jpg|JJ draws her Glock 26 against The Hollow Man in "The Last Word". And Back with the G-26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "To Hell and Back, Part 2". Faceless 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Nameless, Faceless". Hotch_Gun_2.jpg|Hotch wielding the Glock 26 in "100" Fight with a Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "The Fight". DF 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 drawn on Luke Dolan in "Dorado Falls". Hit 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Hit". Fallen Glock.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "The Fallen". JJ Replicating 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "The Replicator". Inspired Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "The Inspired". Inspired SIG.jpg|Another shot. X-Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "X". in Entropy with a Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Entropy". Sick Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Sick Day". Mirror revolver.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Mirror Image". Neon Glock 26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "Neon Terror". 300 G26.jpg|JJ's Glock 26 in "300". See Also *Glock 9mm *Glock 17 *Glock 19 Category:Weapons Category:Real World Articles